Twins Jade
by Karasu Uchiha
Summary: Dulu ada sebuah cerita tentang Giok kembar yang konon katanya memiliki banyak fungsi magis. Salah satu fungsi yang sudah diketahui adalah dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit. RnR PLease ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kakashi adalah seorang warga Konoha. Dia adalah seorang penjaga makam Konoha. Tampak dia sedang membersihkan pintu depan makam kerajaan. Makam kerajaan tersebut terletak disebuah gua di daerah pegunungan Konoha. Letaknya memang agak jauh dari kota. Bentuk pintu gerbang itu sangatlah besar, tinggi, dan tebal. Sungguh aneh memang, karena gua itu ada pintunya yang terbuat dari batu besar.

"Kemana perginya bocah-bocah itu? Seharusnya yang mengerjakan ini semua adalah mereka. Hah, ya sudahlah." Ucap Kkashi mengeluh. Dia mengangkut sampah-sampah itu lalu di masukkannya ke dalam tong sampah untuk dibakar.

Terlihat ada sekitar 3 truk dan satu mobil yang datang. Truk itu berhenti di depan pintu gerbang makam dan menurunkan pasukan berpakaian hitam. Pasukan itu kemudian berbaris dengan tertib dan dari belakang pasukan muncul seseorang berpakain putih berjalan mendekati Kakashi. Sepertinya dia adalah komandannya.

"Apa kau penjaga makam ini? Kalau iya, tolong bukakan pintunya. Aku adalah komandan tentara khusus Konoha yang di tugaskan untuk memeriksa makam tersebut." Kata laki-laki itu menyuruh Kakashi untuk membuka gerbangnya.

"Apa ada perintah tertulis dari tuan Sarutobi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak ada. Apa kau tidak mempercayai seorang komandan tentara Konoha?" Tanya komandan itu sambil geram.

"Maaf, bukan begitu. Jika tidak ada pesan tertulis yang diperintahkan tuan Sarutobi maka aku tidak akan membukakan pintu makam untuk kalian." Jawab Kakashi santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan membuka pintu itu sendiri. Pasukan, hancurkan pintu itu dengan meriam dan tangkap pria ini!"

"Baik komandan." Jawab pasukan serentak.

Kakashi diam saja saat dirinya ditangkap. Tubuhnya diikat dengan tali.

"BLARRR ... BLARRR ... BLARRR" Suara meriam tampak saling bergemuruh. Tapi, tetap pintu itu tidak hancur dengan meriam.

"Aku tahu pintuini sangat tebal. Pasti ada cara lain untuk membukanya. Cepat bawa pria berambut putih itu kehadapankanku!" Printah komandan.

Kakashi diseret dibawa kehadapan komandan. Komandan mengeluarkan pistol dan menodongkan ke kepala Kakashi."Jika kau tidak memberi tahu cara membukanya maka kau akan mati!"

Terdengar suara mobil mendekti mereka. Ada sebuah mobil jib berwarna putih berhenti di dekat truk pasukan. Dari mobil jib turun seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam denagn mata onyxnya. "Tunggu tuan Danzou. Aku mendapatkan sebuah cara untuk membuka pintu itu." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil mendekat ke arah komandan yang ternyata bernama Danzou. Laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Danzou.

"Kerja bagus Sai." Ucap Danzou memuji Sai. Kemudian ia membuka gulunga itu.

"Gawat," Batin Kkashi.

Komandan Danzou menyuruh salah satu pasukannya untuk mendorong kotak persegi panjang di bagian bawah dari pintu. Setelah didorong, pintu pun bergeser dan terbuka secara perlahan. Di dalamnya ada ruangan yang cukup luas Dan beberapa jalan setapak yang menuju lorong gua. Kemudian Danzou menugaskan pasukannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan Kakashi dibawa ke atas truk untuk dibawa kemarkas menyuruh sebagian pasukan untuk memenjarakannya. Pasukan dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok. 1 kelompok membawa Kakashi dan 2 kelompok masuk makam.

"Kelompok dua kekiri sedangkan kelompok 3 ikut aku ke kanan!geledah pempat ini!" Perintah Danzou pada pasukannya.

Pasukan yang di pimpinDanzou menemukan seorang laki-laki sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku di atas bebatuan besar dan tinggi. Para pasukan menembakinya atas perintah komandan. Tapi, tak ada satupun tembakan yang mengenainya, karena pria itu dengan lincahnya meloncat menghindari tiap-tiap tembakan dan dalam sekejap sosok pria itu menghilang.

"Cepat tangkap dia!" Perintah Danzou lagi.

Sedangkan pasukan kedua tampak terkejut karena mereka menemukan kotak harta karun. Kemudian mereka membukanya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata isi dari kotak tersebut bukanlah harta melainkan ribuan bahkan jutaan serangga berwarna hijau mencuat keluar dan menyerang para pasukan. Serangga tersebut terbang dan menggerogoti para pasukan. Seperti rayap serangga tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh pasukan memakan semua organ-organnya menyisakan tengkorak dan tulang-belulang saja. Hanya dalambeberapa menit pasukan ke dua lenyap dan menyisakan tulang serta pakaiannya saja.

Di tempat lain Sai berjalan sendirian tanpa pasukan. Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong makam hingga menemukan patung yang cukup besar dihadapannya. Lalu Sai mengeluarkancermin dari sakunya. Karena di tempat itu ada sinar matahari maka dia menggunakan cermin untuk memantulkan sinar matahari ke arah mata patung itu. Mata patung itu bersinar merah kemudian kepala patung itu terbelahmenjadi dua bagian. Ternyata dari belakang patung itu ada ruangan tersembunyi. Sai menuruni ruangan itu dengan menuruni tangga . di tengah ruangan paling bawah ada sebuah batu berbentuk kerang berukuran cukup besar. Di pinggirnya terdapat genangan air yang sangat jernih. Hawa di ruangan itu juga sangat sejuk. Kemudian Sai mendekat ke arah batu berbentuk kerang itu dan hendak membukanya. Jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata itu bukanlah kerang melainkan peti mati berbentuk kerang. Setelah Sai membuka peti mati itu, dia tampak terkejut karena di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita berambut pink terbaring yang memegang batu giok berwarna hijau. Entah wanita berwajah cantik itu sedang tidur atau sudah mati. Sai mengambil batu giok bewarna hijau itu dari genggaman tangan wanita itu. Setelah giok terambil, wanita yang semula terbaring itu menjadi sebuah serpihan debu yang kemudian lenyap tertelan angin meninggalkan pakaian berwarna kuning ke emasan. Ternyata makam itu menyimpan banyak misteri.

Sai adalah seorang Arkeolog. Melihat indahnya pakaian pusaka di dalam peti dia mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada komandan Danzou. Tapi dia tidak memberikan batu giok yang dia peroleh. Pasukan 3 yang di pimpin langsung oleh Danzou sendiri mendapatkan harta yang telah di jarahnya. Danzou terkejut ketika pasukan keduanya menghilang. Karena khawatir, Danzou memerintahkan pasukan yang tersisa untuk pergi dari makam. Ketika hendak keluar dari makam dia di hadang oleh seorang pria berambut hitam mencuat keatas. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti mata elang.

"Cepat kembalikan semua harta yang telah kalian ambil. Jika tidak mau, maka kalian akan mendapatkan musibah," Ucap pria itu memperingati.

"Huh, kau anak buah pria berambut putih itu ya? Asal tau saja, tuanmu sudah kami tangkap." Ucap Danzou.

"Apa?" Pria itu terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memukul belakang lehernya hinga pingsan.

"Kerja bagus Torune," Puji Dnzou pada anak buahnya yang memukul pria yang menghadangnya tadi. Torune adalah kaki tangan Danzou.

"Maaf tuan Danzou, apa kita juga harus membawa pria ini juga?" Tanya Torune.

"Tidak perlu. Kita sudah mendapatkan harta dan pusakanya. Walaupun kita juga banyak kehilangan pasukan. Cepat angkut hartanya kedalam truk! Jangan sampai berita ini di dengar oleh Sarutobi!"

Pasukan yang di pimpin Danzou akhirnya meninggalkan makam kerajaan.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada seorang pria yang mengguncang-guncang pria yang pingsan di depan pintu makam. Kemudian pria itupun tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Naruto, gawat. Guru Kakashi ditangkap pasukan khusus Konoha. Mereka juga membawa harta dan pusaka yang ada di makam ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak mungkin," Ucap Naruto menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita menolong Kakashi dulu," Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu menolongku. Aku tidak apa-apa," Seorang pria berambut putih yang di tangkap Danzou kembali.

Demi merebut kembali harta yang telah di jarah, Kakashi memutuskan untuk turun gunung dan meminta bantuan pada sahabat lamanya yang bernama Guy. Ia tidak lupa mengingatkan Sasuke untuk bersumpah membalas dendam pada keluarga Haruno yang merupakan musuh turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha.

Ketika di perjalanan pulang, Danzou terkejut karena truk yang membawa Kakashi menabrak sebuah pohon besar dan pasukan truk yang ada di dalamnya tergeletak bersimpah darah. Danzou benar-benar geram pada pria berambut putih itu.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para pembaca.**_

**Thanks For read and would you mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Danzou mengadakan acara peragaan busana untuk memperlihatkan pakaian pusaka kerajaan yang dia peroleh. Dia juga memilih wanita cantik untuk meragakan busana itu di depan para tamu undangan. Kakashi yang mengetahui hal itu menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam markas Danzou untukmengambil sesuatu yang hilang. Sasuke dan Naruto mengajak dua temannya untuk pergi ke tempat Danzou. Mereka memikirkan siasat untuk mendapatkan baju tersebut. Bersama Rock Lee yang merupakan putra dari Guy serta Shikamaru yang merupakan teman mereka berhasil menyeusup masuk ke dalam rumah Danzou. Mereka berempat menggunakan strategi penyamaran dan menyamar sebagai anak buah Danzou. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, dan Naruto bergerak bersama sedangkan Sasuke ikut dalam kerumunan para tamu undangan

"Naruto, Rock Lee, kalian ikut aku keruang ganti! Lalu kau Sasuke, membaurlah bersama para tamu undangan dan buatlah keributan saat peragaan baju pusaka keluar!" Perintah Shikamaru dengan memberikan tugas pada mereka.

"Di mengerti." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia mempercayai Shikamaru sebagai penyusun strategi karena dia mengakuinya ahli dalam bidang strategi dan semacamnya.

"Soal masalah strategi, Shikamaru memang paling bisa di andalkan dari pada Sa- ..." Naruto langsung menghentikan perkataannya setelah mendapat tatapan sinis dari Sasuke."Asal kalian tahu, aku mengikuti perintahnya bukan karena aku tunduk padanya, melainkan benda pusaka itu memang sangat penting." Ucap Sasuke datar. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat para tamu undangan berkumpul.

"Kenapa orang seperti dia merepotkan sekali," shikamaru mengeluh karena sifat temannya yang satu itu.

Saat peragaan busana pusaka, Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian pusaka itu. Tak jauh dari sana komandan Danzou tidak kalah terkejut. Pasalnya, pakaian tersebut seharusnya dipakai oeh model wanita yang dia pilih tapi melainkan dipakai oleh perempuan yang bukan pilihannya.

Dengan indahnya wanita itu memeragakan busana pusaka yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, sepertinya busana itu merupakan milik seorang Ratu. Dengan pelan wanita itu berjalan di atas panggung yang telah di sediakan. Rambut yang tergurai panjang tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sungguh cocok seperti dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Para tamu undangan pun dibuat tambah kagum ketika wanita itu terbang mengelilingi ruangan. Sasuke pun dibuat kagum dan kaget serta bergumam,"Apakah pakaian itu memiliki daya gravitasi?" pikir Sasuke.

Pertunjukan yang paling memukau pun selesai setelah wanita itu masuk kedalam.

"Lapor tuan Danzou. Ada penyusup," ucap anak buah Danzou.

"Cepat tangkap wanita yang mengenakan busana pusaka tadi! Dan tangkap juga penyusupnya!" Perintah Danzou.

Para pasukan pun bergerak cepat untuk menangkap penyusup itu. Tapi tiba-tiba listriknya padam. Para tamu undangan pun panik. Sasuke dan ke 3 temannya berusaha keluar bersama para tamu. Saat berusaha mencari jalan keluar, Sasuke bertenu dan bertempur dengan Sai. Dengan cerdiknya Sai meminta bantuan para penjaga gerbang rumah Danzou untuk menangkap Sasuke. Sai juga bilang pada penjaga kalau Sasukelah penyusupnya.

Di tempat lain, seorang pasukan anak buah Danzou sedang terlihat memasukkan baju pusaka itu kedalam tas. Dia juga melepaskan seragam yang dikenakannya. Ternyata ada penyusup lain selain Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Cepatlah Sakura! Lama sekali ganti pakaiannya?" Ucap penyusup itu panik. Lalu ada seorang rekannya lagi yang sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"Tenanglah sedikit Ino, kalau kau panik aku juga ikut panik!" ucap rekannya yang bernama Sakura. Sepertinya yang mengenakan pakaian pusaka tadi adalah Sakura. Mereka kini memakai pakaian biasa dan bercampur dengan para tamu undangan.

Danzou menyuruh pasukannya untuk memeriksa para tamu undangan. Ino mulai panik saat ada pemeriksaan tas. Namun, rekan wanitanya yang bernama Sakura rupanya cukup cerdik dengan cepat memindahkan tempat persembunyian baju pusaka yang ia curi itu sehingga keduanya lolos dari pemeriksaan.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Rock Lee pun berhasil lolos dari pengejaran dan kembali kerumah Guy dengan tangan kosong.

"Yah, pulang dengan tangan kosong," Ucap Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, jangan menyerah begitu, tunjukkan semangatmu!" Rock Lee memberi semangat pada Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sasuke, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya singkat, "Tidak ada,"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mulutnya yang menguap karena mengantuk.

"Paman Guy, Kakashi kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia kembali ke gunung untuk menjaga makam lagi," Jawab Guy.

"Memangnya masih ada yang harus dijaga ya Sasuke?' Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah,"

Sore harinya Naruto, Rock Lee ditambah 2 orang temannya bernama Kiba dan Chouji sedang bermain bola dilapangan pingggir sungai. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di atas batang pohon besar menikmati angin yang menyejukkan di sore hari.

"Kiba, oper bolanya padaku!" Naruto meminta Kiba mengoperkan bola padanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kiba menendang bola tanpa melihat posisi Naruto berdiri hingga bolanya jauh bolanya melambung tinggi. Bola itu jatuh di sungai yang mengalir di dekat lapangan. Sesuai peraturan yang menendang bola keluar lapanganlah yang mengambilnya.

Kiba berlari dengan cepat mengejar bola yang hanyut di sungai. Mungkin dia juga akan menjeburkan dirinya ke sungai. Saat mata mereka tertuju pada kiba yang berlari mengejar bola, tak sengaja mereka terkesima melihat seorang gadis cantik naik sepeda bersimpangan dengan kiba. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut pinknya tergurai panjang, tertiup seperti ombak dipantai. Pakaiannya yang putih membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang putri Raja.

"Waah ..." Ucap Naruto dan Rock Lee bersamaan melihat gadis itu.

"Waaah ..." Ucap Chouji melihat banyaknya makanan yang ditaruh diranjang depan sepeda gadis itu.

"Dia kan ..." sedangkanSasuke terkejut melihat gadis yang dia pikir sama dengan gadis yang mengenakan pakaian pusaka di rumah Danzou tadi malam. Langsung saja Sasuke turun dari pohon dan berlari mengikuti gadis itu.

"Pasti aku bermimpi," Ucap Rock Lee melihat Sasuke mengejar seorang gadis.

"Hei, jangan bengong saja, nanti kutinggal lho!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Rock Lee dan Chouji sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu!" Chouji yang badannya gemuk tak dapat menyaingi mereka yang berlari dengan cepat.

Mereka mengikuti gadis itu hingga berhenti di sebuah perpustakaan umum Konoha.

"Kalian bertiga masuk ke perpustakaan duluan dan awasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis berambut pink itu," Perintah Sasuke.

"Tanpa kau perintah pun kami akan masuk," Jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam perpustakaan setelah gadis itu masuk. Di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke melihat dua orang masuk dengan gerak-gerik yang aneh. Sasuke berpendapat bahwa mereka berdua pasti orang-orang suruhan Danzou. Sasuke juga mengira kalau kedua orang itu juga mengikuti gadis berambut pink itu. Sasuke yang sebelumnya ingin mengawasi dari luar akhirnya masuk juga kedalam perpustakaan.

Di lapangan, Kiba yang baru saja mengambil bola disungai, kini berdiri ditengah lapangan, "Mereka semua pergi kemana?"

Saat gadis itu memilih buku yang akan dia baca, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menodongkan pistol di punggungnya, "Diam! Jangan berteriak dan cepat keluar dari tempat ini," perinta orang itu.

Disebelah rak buku belakang orang yang menodongkan senjata itu, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melihatnya. Sasuke pun memerintah Chouji untuk mendorong rak paling depan guna menolong gadis itu. Rak paling ujung depan pun roboh. Orang yang menodongkan pistol terkejut ketika rak dibelakangnya ambruk. Dia menahan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. Gadis itu berlari serasa ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata yang menarik tangan gadis itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke membawanya berlari kearah pintu belakang perpustakaan. Mereka terkejut karena di balik pintu ada sungai dan ada satu rakit yang terbuat dari bambu. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua menaiki rakit itu. Saat sasuke menoleh ke belakang ternyata dua orang tadi mengikuti sambil menodongkan pistol hendak menembak. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu menaiki rakit bambu lalu mnedayungnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena arus sungainya deras, rakit itupun hanyut terseret arus. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang itu juga ikut melompat diatas rakit dan terjadi perkelahian di antara Sasuke dan kedua orang suruhan kemampuan bela dirinya Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan menjeburkannya kesungai. Namun sebuah kecelakan tak di sengaja Sasuke dan gadis itu juga terjebur ke sungai karena rakit yang mereka tumpangi rusak akibat perkelahian tadi. Mereka hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

"Dia nggak bangun-bangun, mungkin sudah gawat ya? Airnya juga sudah pasang. Kalau tidak salah Kakashi pernah bilang, dari dulu sihir untuk membangunkan tuan putri dari tidurnya hanya satu, yaitu ..." Dengan pelan Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir gadis itu dan menciumnya, bukan memberikan nafas buatan pada gadis itu. Semakin lama ciuman Sasuke menjadi lumatan yang menggairahkan hingga membuat si gadis mendesah.

"Ehnm," Sasuke yang merasakan gadis itu mulai sadar melepas pagutannya. Sasuke membersihkan sedikit saliva yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

Sungai itu dikelilingi tebing-tebing yang amat tinggi. Untuk sementara Sasuke dan gadis itu bermalam ditepi sunga dan sekaligus mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah. Mungkin mereka akan menaiki tebing itu atau menyusuri sungai setelahsetelah sang surya terbit.

Suasana begitu hening ketika gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya. Tampak pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu transparan yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya akibat pencahayaan api unggun yang baru saja Sasuke buat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeringkan pakaianmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan celananya saja den pakaiannya ia taruh di atas batu besar agar cepat mengering.

"Kalau begitu menghadaplah kebelakang. Dan jangan menengok sebelum pakaianku mengering!"

"Hn, Baiklah," Jawab Sasuke datar. Gadis itu mulai membuka kancing bajunya yang basah dan melepaskannya. Kemudian menaruhnya diatas batu dibelakangnya. Perasaan Sasuke tidak enak hingga ia terpaksa menelan ludahnya,"Situasi yang buruk," Gumamnya.

Ketidak hadiran Sasuke dan gadis (Sakura) itu di khawatirkan oleh teman kedua belah pihak. Terutama Ino, teman Sakura. Ia takut Sakura terluka karena mungkin ia sudah dicurigai oleh Danzou karena mencuri pakaian pusaka itu. Ino lebih takut lagi jika ditanya Bibinya Sakura yang bernama Tsunade perihal Sakura pergi sampai selarut malam belum pulang juga.

Sasuke bertanya kenapa orang-orang Danzou mengejarnya. Lalu ia juga menebak perihal bahwa gadis itu telah mengambil pakaian pusaka di rumah Danzou. Karena pada waktu itu ia juga berada disana. Keesokan paginya Sakura mengajaknya untuk mendatangi rumah Dnzou untuk mengambil pakaian pusaka yang disimpannya di bawah meja ruang tamu. Setelah berhasil secara diam-diam mengambilnya kembali, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menyimpan pakaian pusaka itu untuknya. Sakura juga belum mengetahui kalau pakaian pusaka itu berasal dari tempat Sasuke dan Sasuke juga mengincarnya.

Sebelum berpisah, Sakura memperkenalkan namanya dan membuat Sasuke diam melongo,"Kenapa tidak dari awal menanyakan namanya?" Gumam Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan nama belakang Sakura, yaitu Haruno.

Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan Sasuke. Yang jelas dia sudah mendapatkan pakaian pusaka serta mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura. Yang ada dibenak Sasuke adalah gadis itu seorang pencuri yang handal. Dapat diketahui ketika Sakura sendirian mengambil pakaian pusaka itu dirumah Danzou tanpa ketahuan dan dia hanya menunggu di depan rumah Danzou. Sasuke juga bertanya apakah ia juga mengambil batu giok berwarna hijau. Tapi Sakura tidak mengetahui tentang batu itu. Dia Cuma mendapat informasi tentang pakaiannya saja.

**BERSAMBUNG?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Alurnya sengaja kubuat cepat. Fanfic ini juga minim deskripsi. Kalian ingin dilanjutkan apa tidak fanfic ini? Bila ingin silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.

**AKHIR KATA **

**(REVIEW)**


End file.
